The 21st annual meeting of the International Society of Exposure Science (ISES), scheduled for October 23-27, 2011, will gather scientists from all over the globe to share current research activities and explore emerging trends in exposure science and environmental health. This is the premier international exposure science event bringing together scientists, engineers, and policy makers from a variety of disciplines to highlight significant scientific achievements and awareness of the role of exposure science in environmental health. The conference theme is "Advancing Exposure Science for Environmental Health," and it will be held in Baltimore, MD, which is home to a premier school of public health, and close to many renowned universities and schools of public health, as well as the NIH, and the headquarters for many government, non-government, and industrial scientific programs, which will help enable partnerships across research disciplines and organizations to address the complex relationships that lead to exposure and environmental health risks in the context of a regional, national and global environment. Information to be presented and discussed at the conference will focus on innovations in methods to measure and model environmental exposures in the context of human health effect studies, with an emphasis on advancing scientific understanding, research and assessment methods. The conference format will include plenary sessions and symposia that will address the public health implications of the scientific findings. The keynote opening plenary speaker will be Dr. Gwen Collman, NIEHS. The conference will also focus on several of NIEHS's overarching goals, including building integrated environmental health research programs to address the cross-cutting problems in human disease;improving and expanding community-linked research;developing sensitive markers of environmental exposure;recruiting and training the next generation of environmental health scientists;and fostering the development of partnerships between NIEHS and other NIH institutes, national and international research agencies, academia, industry, and community organizations to improve human health. Speakers will address several salient topics relevant to the NIH Institutes, including: response to the BP oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico;genomics and exposure;dietary exposure;biological exposure;exposure to waterborne contaminants;exposure factors;information technology resources for exposure science;near roadway exposures;healthy homes;biomonitoring;consumer products and medicines in the environment;better exposure science measurements for epidemiology studies;spatial and temporal variability in exposure monitoring and modeling;the exposome - is it feasible is it useful?;outlook for exposure science as a distinct discipline;and improving exposure science for environmental health. Public Health Relevance: The 2011 Annual Conference of the International Society of Exposure Science (ISES) will be a large multi-disciplinary international scientific conference focusing on innovative environmental and occupational human exposure science. The purpose of the meeting is to bring together scientists from environmental and occupational public health disciplines worldwide to present, exchange, and disseminate information about recent advances and research applications.